EL AMOR DIGNO
by Minsiwi-dattebayo
Summary: Un plebeyo que quiere el amor de una bella princesa, luchará por él, ¿lo conseguirá? Anímate y lee esta corta historia.
1. Chapter 1

EL AMOR DIGNO

 _Cuentan que una bella princesa pelirosa, de ojos jades y pestañas largas, estaba buscando consorte. Aristócratas y adinerados señores habían llegado de todas partes para ofrecer sus maravillosos regalos._

 _\- Oh! Encantadora princesa, le he traído estas hermosas joyas._  
 _\- Bella princesa, delicado cerezo, le he traído un ejército para que la cuide todos los días de su vida._  
 _\- Princesa, le he traído a mi primogénito para que la despose, a cambio usted será la reina de nuestra magnifica ciudad._

 _Joyas, tierras, ejércitos y tronos conformaban los obsequios para conquistar a tan especial criatura. Entre los candidatos se encontraba un joven plebeyo, con unos cautivadores ojos azules que no tenía más riquezas que amor y perseverancia. Cuando llegó el momento de hablar, dijo:_

 _\- "Princesa, te he amado toda mi vida. Como soy un hombre pobre y no tengo tesoros para darte, te ofrezco mi sacrificio como prueba de amor... Estaré cien días sentado bajo tu ventana, sin más alimentos que la lluvia y sin más ropas que las que llevo puestas... Esa es mi dote..."_

 _La princesa, conmovida por semejante gesto de amor, decidió aceptar:_

 _\- "Tendrás tu oportunidad; si pasas la prueba, me desposarás"._

 _Así pasaron las horas y los días. El joven pretendiente estuvo sentado soportando los vientos, la nieve y las noches heladas. Durante esos días pasaba una aldeana de larga cabellera con un cesto de manzanas, día a día, ella, lo comenzó a observar y admiró su perseverancia, de vez en cuando se paraba a su lado a hacerle compañía y ofrecerle algo de comer, más este se negaba y solo le dedicaba una sonrisa. Sin pestañear, con la vista fija en el balcón de su amada. El valiente vasallo permaneció firme en su empeño, sin desfallecer ni un momento._

 _De vez en vez, la cortina de la ventana real dejaba traslucir la esbelta figura de la princesa, la cual, con un noble gesto y una sonrisa, aprobaba la faena._

 _Todo iba de las mil maravillas. Incluso algunos optimistas, entre ellos la aldeana de las manzanas habían comenzado a planear los festejos. Al llegar el día noventa y nueve, los pobladores de la zona habían salido a animar al próximo monarca. Todo era alegría y jolgorio, hasta que de pronto, cuando faltaba una hora para cumplirse el plazo,_ _ante la mirada atónita de los asistentes y la perplejidad de la pelirosa, el joven se levantó y, sin dar explicación alguna, se alejó lentamente del lugar._

 _Unas semanas después, mientras deambulaba por un solitario camino, la aldeana de larga cabellera lo alcanzó y le preguntó a quemarropa:_

 _\- "¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió...? Estabas a un paso de lograr la meta... ¿Por qué perdiste esa oportunidad? ¿Por qué te retiraste?"_

 _Con profunda consternación y algunas lágrimas mal disimuladas, contesto en voz baja:_

 _\- "No me ahorró ni un día de sufrimiento... ni siquiera una hora... No merecía mi amor..."_

 _La aldeana que se acongojo con su respuesta lo abrazó por inercia. Pasaron unos pocos minutos y el plebeyo con un rostro más reconfortado se soltó y revolvió los cabellos de la aldeana despeinándola un poco._

 _\- "Gracias, hime"_

 _Fin._

 _¿Qué les pareció?_  
 _Por cierto, Sakura era la bella princesa, Naruto era el plebeyo de ojos azules y Hinata era la aldeana de larga cabellera que repartía manzanas._

 _Gracias a los que se dan un tiempo de leer esta historia._

 _Tal vez, si me animo hago un bonus de esta historia, dejen sus comentarios 3  
_ Por cierto, esta historia también la subí en wattpad con el mismo nombre :D

 **Atentamente, los quiere: Minsiwi**


	2. Chapter 2

**SENTIMIENTOS**

¿ _Qué es la felicidad? ¿Qué significa fortuna? ¿Qué es el amor?_

* * *

 _**23 de marzo - El día de nuestra boda**_

 _\- Te ves hermosa._

 _\- Gracias nii-san_

 _La ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar, caminaba torpemente sujetada por mi primo quien no me dejaba caer. El pequeño piano blanco en la esquina de la capilla comenzaba a sonar._

 _La melodía era agradable, me sentía a volar, lo más probable es por la felicidad que estaba a punto de comenzar._

 _\- Te ves hermosa ~era la segunda vez que me lo decían, pero esta vez mi corazón latía raudamente~_

 _Al tomarte la mano, podía sentir tu corazón, estabas feliz, tus ojos no me mentirían. Esos hermosos ojos azules que iluminaban mi camino, no podía dejar de seguirlos con la mirada. Me descubriste, sentí mis mejillas arder y me sonreíste intensificando nuestro agarre._

 _\- Prometo que te protegeré, te respetaré y sobre todo siempre te amaré, incluso en mi otra vida prometo que te buscaré, te encontraré y te volveré a decir lo mismo. Te amo, mi hime._

 _No pude evitar llorar, la felicidad que me diste, es inimaginable._

 _\- Yo también te amo, Naruto-kun_

 _ **De: H.H Para: N.U**._

 _**23 de marzo - Lo que quiero decirte**_

 _Las acciones del hombre determinan por anticipado la medida de su posible fortuna._  
 _Mi padre me repetía eso a menudo de niño, creo que tenía razón._

 _Nunca me consideré un hombre afortunado, pero siempre creí saber lo que es el amor._  
 _Hace un tiempo atrás cuando estaba sentado a los pies de aquella ventana, cumpliendo lo que creía la prueba de mi amor, apareciste tú. Me ofreciste una manzana, más yo la rechazé, me ofreciste tu compañía sin siquiera decírmelo claramente._

 _Esos días fríos y helados, esos días en los que solo podía tomar más que las gotas de lluvia que los cielos me ofrecían, esos días en los que creía que estaba luchando por un amor, esos días tú, me ofrecías únicamente tu sonrisa._

 _En un abrazo que me diste, en ese instante en el que tus brazos y tu dulce aroma me reconfortaban, sentí que había encontrado mi fortuna. Mi más grande fortuna es haberte encontrado, mi dulce hime._

 ** _De: N.U Para: H.H._**

 _\- Ello_ _s se aman de verdad ~dijo un muchacho rubio de ojos azules~_

 _\- Mamá, ¿oíste lo que papá quiso decirte? ~añadió una peliazul sosteniendo dos cartas con lágrimas en los ojos~_

 _\- Estoy seguro que lo oyó, Hima._

 _\- Me alegro. Papá, estoy segura que sentiste lo mismo que mamá el día de tu boda. Y mamá, estoy segura que fuiste verdaderamente la fortuna de papá, su más grande fortuna._

 _\- Papá, mamá, ha llegado el momento de partir._

 _\- Nos tenemos que ir, pero pronto volveremos, lo prometo._

 _\- Andando Himawari._

 _\- Si, onichan_

 _La peliazul dejo una rosa roja en donde yacían descansando sus padres_ _para después seguir su rumbo._

 ** _Naruto Uzumaki - Hinata Hyuga_**

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

 ** _Se leyeron c_ _artas en donde se decía sus sentimientos._**  
 ** _La aldeana de la larga cabellera y el plebeyo_ _de ojos azules._**  
 ** _Su hija menor las leyó para ellos, leyó las cartas de dos enamorados._**  
 ** _¿Les gustó el capítulo?_**

 ** _Por cierto, este capítulo lo escribí el día que fue emitido el capítulo 500 de Naruto._**

 ** _Ese día fue realmente bello, Naruto siempre nos demostró que con mucha perseverancia podríamos a llegar a alcanzar nuestros sueños. Que a pesar de la soledad de nuestros corazones, siempre habrá alguien ahí que nos salve. Por eso y muchas cosas más nunca olvidaré al el ninja numero uno hiperactivo cabeza hueca, Naruto Uzumaki_**

 ** _Jamás retrocederé a mi palabra, porque ese es mi camino..._**

 ** _#GraciasNaruto_**

 ** _Atte. Min25_**


End file.
